Mi no tan perfecta nuera
by jessyriddle
Summary: Molly no cree que Audrey sea la chica perfecta para Percy, pero ella no sabe muchas cosas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Molly nunca pensó que su hijo Percy se fuera a casar con alguien como Audrey. Siempre imaginó a su hijo con una bruja respetable, inteligente y con los mismos intereses que él.

Pero Audrey era lo opuesto. Empezando con que era muggle, no que ella tuviera nada contra la gente sin magia, simplemente esperaba otra cosa. Y no le gustaba el entusiasmo con el cual Arthur la recibía cada vez que llegaba a la casa.

Su segunda razón para no aceptar la relación completamente, era que ni siquiera destacaba en cuanto a inteligencia. Tenia un trabajo mediocre, era mesera de una cafetería que se encontraba cerca del Ministerio de Magia, y por lo que había oído de su hijo, tampoco había terminado la universidad (algo así como una escuela después de Hogwarts, le había explicado Percy).

Además para ponerle cereza al pastel, no tenia ningún interés en común con su hijo. Ella era ruidosa y atrevida, de hecho se llevaba de maravilla con George y Charlie, no le gustaba leer (al contrario de Percy, que ése era su pasatiempo favorito) y odiaba la burocracia (exactamente de lo que trabajaba su niño).

Pensándolo bien, no entendía como dos personas tan opuestas habían entablado una relación tan profunda que terminaron casándose. De hecho, desde que decidieron unirse en matrimonio, había estado preparada para la noticia de un futuro divorcio.

Por supuesto que la matriarca Weasley no conocía todo de Audrey.

Por ejemplo, ella desconocía que la sencillez y despreocupación de la chica, era lo que había hecho enamorar a su hijo.

_Era una chica siempre alegre, rara vez la había visto sin una enorme sonrisa, y no era superficial, cosa que Percy agradecía. Se conocieron en el café donde ella trabajaba, y donde él solía ir en su descanso. _

— _¿Lo de siempre, Percy? — le preguntaba Audrey todos los días; y el pelirrojo se limitaba a asentir._

_Hasta que un día, armado de todo el valor Gryffindor que pudo reunir, le habló._

— _¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?— y recibió la sonrisa más hermosa jamás vista como respuesta._

Además Molly no estaba al tanto del apoyo incondicional que le daba a su hijo, a pesar de no compartir las mismas opiniones.

— _Cariño, me van a promover en el Ministerio— le comentó alegre el chico._

—_Oh, vaya, eso es genial— contestó ella. Si hubiera sido sincera, le hubiera dicho algo como "deja ese horrible trabajo" pero sabia la ilusión que le hacía esa promoción, así que esbozó una cálida sonrisa; después de todo sabía lo difícil que había sido para él volver a trabajar ahí después de haberle dado la espalda a su familia._

La señora Weasley ignoraba el hecho de que, gracias a Audrey, Percy había empezado a divertirse "a lo muggle".

_La mujer le había mostrado la belleza de las siete bellas artes, y está de más decir que él se había quedado fascinado con cada una de ellas. Ella no tardó en llevarlo a museos para que pudiera admirar las famosas obras muggles, como tampoco esperó mucho para que asistieran a teatro, donde personificaban las famosas obras de Shakespeare; pero lo que más fascinó al hombre, fue el cine. _

_Algo totalmente inexistente en el mundo mágico y que había cautivado al chico, tanto que, cada fin de semana, iban a ver una nueva película._

Además no sabia que su hijo le había enseñado la belleza de la magia a ella.

— _¿Qué haces?— preguntó Audrey aterrada viendo a su novio mover un extraño palito._

—_Magia cariño— le contestó él, haciendo un movimiento de varita y trasformando el libro que sostenía en un hermoso arreglo floral._

_Había tratado de mantener eso en secreto la mayoría del tiempo, pero no podía seguir con eso; no después de haberle pedido matrimonio. Ella tenia derecho de saber con quien se casaba._

—_¡Eso es genial! — exclamó ella. —¿Qué más puedes hacer?_

_Percy sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica, y se prometió enseñarle todo lo posible sobre el mundo del cual provenía._

Pero lo que Molly se obstinaba a no ver, era el hecho de que eran tan diferentes, que se complementaban. Lo que su hijo no tenia, lo tenia ella, y viceversa. Eran simplemente perfectos el uno para el otro.

La pareja llegó en ese momento a la madriguera sobresaltando a la mujer ; su hijo sujetaba la mano de su esposa y la miraba con amor, casi devoción, mientras la otra no podía quitar la enorme sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. Ella los miró extrañados cuando ninguno de los dos habló.

—Vamos a ser padres — dijo Percy después de un largo momento de silencio.

Por supuesto que Molly, cuando varios meses después nació su nieta, odió un poquito menos a Audrey, pero sólo por haberle puesto su nombre a la recién nacida.

* * *

Aquí esta mi pequeña historia, me ha gustado muchísimo escribirla :D

No sé porque imagino a Molly siendo muy "mala" con sus nueras, como hizo con Fleur, y cuando llega la nueva, deja de odiar a la otra xD

Además siento que odió más a Audrey porque me imagino a Arthur viéndola como un objeto de adoración, preguntándole todo sobre el mundo muggle xD


End file.
